


Winnetou in Dresden

by werthersechter



Category: Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut, wiedersehensfreude
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3078296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werthersechter/pseuds/werthersechter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiriert von „Satan und Ischariot“ (Zweites Buch, drittes Kapitel). Old Shatterhand erhält unerwartet Besuch und kann es kaum erwarten, endlich mit diesem alleine zu sein. (Explizit!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winnetou in Dresden

Es war ein lauer Sommertag und ich hatte das Fenster meiner bescheidenen Wohnung nur angelehnt, damit etwas frische Luft eindringen konnte. Von der Straße her tönten die Geräusche des belebten Dresden zu mir hinauf, die mir zugleich so vertraut und doch so fremd vorkamen. Nur noch selten verbrachte ich die Zeit in meinen eigenen vier Wänden, denn meine Reisen nahmen unterdessen den Großteil meines Lebens ein. Erst vor wenigen Tagen war ich aus dem Orient in die Heimat zurückgekehrt und hatte mich auf ein wenig Zeit und Ruhe gefreut, die ich für das Verfassen meiner Reiseberichte zu nutzen gedachte. Doch die Worte, die ich sonst mit spielender Leichtigkeit zu Papier brachte, wollten mir heute einfach nicht einfallen. Immer wieder schweifte mein Blick in die Ferne und wie sooft überkam mich eine brennende Sehnsucht nach den Wassern des Rio Pecos und der Weite der Prärie. Ich konnte doch nicht schon wieder verreisen, jetzt, wo ich gerade erst wieder in Deutschland eingetroffen war. Und dennoch – ein unbändiges Verlangen erfasste mich mit solcher Heftigkeit, dass ich es beinahe körperlich spürte. Für einen Moment schloss ich meine Augen und atmete tief durch. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass seidiges, blauschwarzes Haar vor meinem geistigen Auge auftauchte, welches mich vom ersten Augenblick an beeindruckt hatte und durchdringende Augen so tief wie ein Bergsee bohrten sich in mein Innerstes. Für einen Moment glaubte ich sogar, den herben, männlichen Geruch riechen zu können, welcher meinen Freund immer umgab und ich schauderte. 

Mit aller Gewalt zwang ich mich dazu, in die Wirklichkeit zurückzukehren, obgleich ich nur zu gerne in meiner Traumwelt verweilt hätte. Winnetou nahm mein Denken und Fühlen mehr und mehr ein, mehr noch als es mir lieb sein konnte. 

Es hatte schleichend begonnen. Damit, dass meine Besuche im Westen häufiger geworden waren; Dass ich selten die vereinbarte Frist einhielt, weil das Fernweh mich schon eher zurück zog zum Pueblo der Mescalero-Apachen, um meinen Freund zu überraschen und er versicherte mir jedes Mal, dass auch er die Zeit nicht hatte abwarten können, bis wir einander wiedersahen. Und nun war es soweit, dass Winnetou mir fehlte, kaum dass ich das Schiff in die Heimat betreten hatte. Nicht einmal meine Abenteuer im Orient trösteten mich über den Verlust des Freundes hinweg. 

Frustriert gab ich das Schreiben für heute auf, daran war nun nicht mehr zu denken. Stattdessen griff ich in die Brusttasche meiner Jacke um eine Sardinenbüchse hervorzuholen. In dieser bewahrte ich noch immer die Haarlocke auf, welche ich meinem Gefährten abgeschnitten hatte, als ich ihn aus den Händen der Kiowas befreit hatte. Ich hatte mich nie von ihr zu trennen vermocht, gab sie mir doch das Gefühl, ein Teil des geliebten Freundes immer bei mir zu tragen. 

Gerade, als meine Finger bewundernd über jenes weiche Haar strichen, klopfte es an der Tür und ich schreckte auf. Schnell verstaute sich jene Locke wieder in der Büchse und steckte sie an ihren angestammten Platz zurück, bevor ich den Ankömmling herein bat. Vor der Tür stand mein Hauswirt, ein untersetzter, älterer Mann, der sich um meine Belange kümmerte, wenn ich auf Reisen war. 

»Es sind zwei Herren da, welche mit Ihnen sprechen wollen.«   
»Wer ist's?«   
»Ich kenne sie nicht. Der eine ist ein junger, sehr anständiger Herr, der andere aber ein ganz eigentümlicher dunkelfarbiger Mensch. Er spricht kein Wort, nimmt den Hut nicht ab und sieht einen mit seinen Augen an, dass man sich ganz unheimlich fühlt.«   
Noch ehe ich eine weitere Nachfrage nach dem Anliegen jener Männer stellen konnte, hörte ich eilige, feste Schritte auf der hölzernen Treppe, gefolgt von einem freudigen „Scharlieh!“, welche mich schnell aufspringen ließ. Nur einer pflegte meinen deutschen Namen so auszusprechen, doch konnte das wahr sein? Träumte ich noch immer? Spielten meine Sinne mir etwa einen Streich? 

Nichts dergleichen war der Fall. Er stand vor mir, wirklich und wahrhaftig, mein Winnetou! Ich brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, was hier vor sich ging. Gerade noch hatte ich mich nach jenem Mann gesehnt, hatte seine schlanke, männliche Gestalt zum Greifen nahe vor meinen Augen gesehen und nun stand er in persona vor mir, so unerwartet und überraschend! Wie oft hatte ich Winnetou gebeten, mich nach Deutschland zu begleiten oder mich besuchen zu kommen, doch es war immer vergebens gewesen. Stets hatte er es vorgezogen, in seiner Heimat zu bleiben und ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Er hatte die Verantwortung für einen ganzen Stamm und er nahm seine Aufgabe seit dem Tod seines Vaters sehr ernst. Dass er nun hier war musste wichtige Gründe haben und nichts hätte mich in diesem Augenblick glücklicher machen können. 

Doch wie sah er aus, der stolze Häuptling der Apachen! Er hatte seine Mokassins eingetauscht gegen schicke, schwarze Schuhe aus glänzendem Leder. Seine Beine steckten in einer dunklen Hose und einer ebensolchen Weste, um welche ein Gürtel geschnallt war. Dazu trug er einen kurzen und sehr eleganten Saccorock. In seiner Hand hielt er einen Stock und auf seinem Kopf trug er einen hohen Zylinder, den er nicht wie es Sitte war, abgenommen hatte. Es war ein so eigenartiges Bild, ihn auf diese Art und Weise gezähmt zu sehen, als hätte man einen schwarzen Panther in eine Hauskatze verwandelt. Ich hatte mich immer gefragt, wie es wäre, Winnetou hier in Deutschland zu haben und nun hatte ich den lebendigen Beweis vor mir. Und obgleich ich so unglaublich froh war, ihn hier zu wissen, so kam es mir doch unrecht vor, ihn den hiesigen Gepflogenheiten so unterworfen zu sehen. 

Ich sprang auf ihn zu; er kam mir ebenso rasch entgegen; auf halbem Wege fielen wir uns in die Arme. Wir küssten uns wieder und immer wieder, betrachteten uns in den Zwischenpausen und brachen schließlich in ein herzliches Gelächter aus, was bei dem Apachen noch nie vorgekommen war. Die Gestalt, in welcher er seinen Shatterhand vor sich sah, war gar so zahm, und die Figur, welche der tapferste Krieger der Apachen bildete, war so friedlich und so drollig, dass ein Hexenmeister dazu gehört hätte, sich des Lachens zu enthalten. 

Wie könnte ich beschreiben, was ich in diesem Moment empfand? Heute morgen hatte ich noch nicht damit gerechnet, den geliebten Freund so bald wiederzusehen und nun stand er mir gegenüber und ich hielt ihn in den Armen. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Halse, als ich in diese wundervollen Augen blickte und nun wurde mir auch klar, weshalb Winnetou seinen Zylinder nicht abgezogen hatte, denn er hatte die Fülle seines reichen, dunklen Haares unter demselben verborgen. Ich nahm ihm den Zylinder ab; da wurde es frei und fiel ihm wie ein Mantel über die Schultern und weit auf den Rücken herab. Wie selbstverständlich verloren meine Finger sich in diesem und spielten gedankenverloren mit den seidigweichen Strähnen. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile wurde mir bewusst, dass wir nicht alleine waren, denn noch immer stand mein Hauswirt auf der Türschwelle. Und auch Winnetous Begleiter, der sich bis jetzt im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, gab sich nun zu erkennen. Es war Franz Vogel, der Schüler meines Kapellmeisters. 

Meine Gäste waren froh und glücklich, endlich jenen Mann kennenzulernen, von dem sie durch mich schon so viel gehört und gelesen hatten. Ich bat alle herein und obgleich ich bemüht war, ein guter und aufmerksamer Gastgeber zu sein, so konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass ich den Moment herbeisehnte, in dem Winnetou und ich endlich alleine waren. Die Minuten schienen zu Stunden zu werden und die Stunden zu Tagen und als meine Gäste den Heimweg antraten, stand der Mond bereits hoch am Himmel. Kaum, dass die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war, drängte ich Winnetou, der mit mir aufgestanden war, gegen die geschlossene Holztür und küsste ihn begierig. Ich spürte, wie seine Lippen ein mildes Lächeln formten, bevor er sich in den Kuss hinein lehnte und ihn mit nicht minder heftiger Leidenschaft erwiderte. Unsere Lippen fochten einen heißen Kampf miteinander aus, den niemand von uns beiden verlieren wollte und den wir zugleich beide durch seiner selbst gewannen. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile löste ich den Kuss atemlos, um meinem Gegen in die Augen zu sehen. 

„Und nun verlange ich die Wahrheit zu erfahren, Winnetou. Was führt dich wirklich nach Deutschland?“, fragte ich, denn die Geschichte, die er und Vogel erzählt hatten, erschien mir so fadenscheinig, dass sie nicht der Realität entsprechen konnte.

„Mein Bruder kennt mich gut. Dennoch sollte er die Antwort bereits wissen, ist er doch der Grund für mein Kommen.“ Winnetou lächelte und ich lehnte mich ein wenig zurück um ihm wenig mehr Raum zu geben, ohne mich jedoch wirklich von ihm zu lösen. 

„Die Zeit bis zu unserer nächsten Begegnung, welche mein Bruder mit mir verabredete, als er uns das letzte Mal verließ, schien mir mit einem Mal unerträglich lang zu sein. Der große Manitu gab es, dass Winnetou das Bleichgesicht Vogel in San Francisco traf, welcher mir anbot, mir auf jener Reise Geleit zu geben“

Oh, welches Glück, geliebt zu werden, und lieben, Götter, welch ein Glück! Winnetou war meinetwegen nach Deutschland gekommen! Nun war es gänzlich um meine Zurückhaltung geschehen und ich beugte mich erneut vor, um meinen Freund gegen die Tür zu pressen und seinen Mund mit meinen heißen Küssen zu erobern. Wie von selbst fanden meine Hände ihren Weg zu seinem Sacco und öffneten dieses. Nun, da wir endlich allein waren, konnte ich ihn gar nicht schnell genug von jener Kleidung befreien, die so gar nicht zu seiner imposanten Erscheinung zu passen schien. 

Auch Winnetou begann nicht weniger fordernd mich zu entkleiden und bald zogen und zerrten wir voller Ungeduld am Stoff des Anderen, um jene Kleider achtlos zu Boden fallen zu lassen. Welch ein Bild gab mein schöner Indianerhäuptling ab, als er so ganz nackt wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte vor mir stand. Seine Körper war von der Arbeit und dem täglichen Leben in der Prärie gestählt und voller Bewunderung zog ich die Muskelstränge, welche ich offengelegt hatte, mit meinen Fingern nach. Winnetous Haut hatte einen bronzefarbenen Ton und seine langen Haare umrahmten dieses markante, beinahe aristokratisch anmutende Gesicht auf spielerische Art und Weise. 

Ich war so in meine Betrachtungen vertieft, dass ich erst zu spät den Wandel in meinem Freund bemerkte, zu spät realisierte ich, wie seine Muskeln sich spannten und er zum Angriff ansetzte. Bevor ich reagieren konnte hatte Winnetou unsere Positionen getauscht und mit einem Mal fühlte ich mich mit dem nackten Rücken gegen die Tür gedrückt, während er meine Hände in einem festen Klammergriff über meinem Kopf zusammenhielt. Eine Welle der Erregung überrollte mich, als ich ihn so vor mir sah, die Augen funkelnd wie die eines Raubtieres, das seine Beute betrachtete. Er trat so nahe an mich, dass ich seine nackte Haut an meiner spüren konnte und ich bemerkte deutlich, dass ich nicht der Einzige war, der seit geraumer Zeit darauf wartete, endlich allein zu sein. Seine harte Erektion drückte gegen meine und ich konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als unser pulsierendes Fleisch sich berührte. 

Natürlich hätte ich mich gegen den Griff Winnetous wehren können, waren wir doch in etwa gleich stark, doch ich sah nicht den geringsten Grund, mich nicht seinen fähigen Händen auszuliefern. Obgleich ich es liebte, wenn der Häuptling der Apachen unter mir lag und sich seiner Lust hingab, so konnte ich nicht verleugnen, dass ich es gleichermaßen genoss, wenn er es war, der die Initiative ergriff und diese Gelegenheit erschien seltener und war somit umso kostbarer und reizvoller. Fordernd reckte ich ihm meine Hüfte entgegen, doch noch schien er mich nicht erhören zu wollen. Seine Lippen wanderten von meinem Ohr zu meinem Hals und ich gab mir keine Mühe, mein lustvolles Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Genussvoll schloss ich meine Augen und gab mich ihm ganz hin. Und noch während ich anfing, mich an ihm zu reiben, um seine Männlichkeit so immer wieder gegen die meine zu pressen, spürte ich, wie die Finger seiner freien Hand meinen Hintern gefunden hatten und er begann, meinen Anus zu massieren. Als seine Finger in mich eindrangen, sah ich für einen Moment Sterne und ich unterdrückte nur mit Mühe einen von Lust und Schmerz gezeichneten Aufschrei, den Winnetou jedoch sofort mit seinen fordernden Lippen zu ersticken wusste. 

Je mehr Winnetou seine Finger in mir bewegte, desto erregter wurde ich und bald konnte ich es kaum noch erwarten, dass er endlich selbst jene Position einnehmen würde, dass ich ihm endlich wieder so nahe sein konnte, dass ich nicht wusste, wo mein Körper endete und seiner begann. Ich verzehrte mich nach ihm und nur am Rande bemerkte ich, dass ich immer wieder in beinahe flehender Weise seinen Namen ausrief und schließlich erhörte er mich. 

Er packte meinen Hintern und hob mich hoch, um mich auf seine Hüfte zu setzen. Kaum, dass er mich aus seinem Griff entließ, schlang ich wie von selbst meine Arme um seinen Hals und hielt mich an seinen Schultern fest, während ich meine Beine um seinen Leib schlang. Die Tür in meinem Rücken diente mir als Gegengewicht, um meine Balance zu halten und ich ahnte, dass mir am morgigen Tag mehr als nur ein Körperteil schmerzen würde, aber für den Moment war mir das gleichgültig. 

Als er in mich stieß schien mein ganzer Körper zu brennen und in Flammen zu stehen. Ich ließ ihn den Rhythmus vorgeben und passte mich diesem an. Mit jedem Mal, bei dem er jenen Punkt in mir erreichte, der mich in die höchsten Höhen katapultierte, stöhnte ich seinen Namen und ich hatte schon längst meine Selbstachtung aus dem Fenster geworfen. Ich ritt ihn wie einen wilden, ungezähmten Rappen und gab mich meiner eigenen Wollust hin. Meine Nägel krallten sich in Winnetous Rücken und er ertrug dies ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, schien er doch selbst kaum mehr Herr seiner Sinne zu sein. Jede Faser meines Körpers brannte vor Erregung und ich konnte an nichts mehr denken als an meinen schönen Freund, der es vermochte mich auf eine Art und Weise zu befriedigen, wie keine Frau es jemals vermocht hatte. Ich wusste, dass ich nicht lange durchhalten wurde und da ich spürte, dass auch Winnetou dem Höhepunkt nahe war, gab ich mich gänzlich meiner Lust hin. Als der Höhepunkt mich ereilte, bog ich meinen Rücken durch und es war nur Winnetous starken Armen geschuldet, dass ich nicht fiel. Und noch während ich mich über seine nackte Brust ergoss spürte ich, wie auch er in mir mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen kam. 

Erschöpft glitten wir zu Boden und brauchten einen Moment, um den Atem wiederzuerlangen. Ich lehnte mich gegen ihn und meine Finger fanden erneut gedankenverloren ihren Weg in seine Haare, während er einen Arm um meine Schulter gelegt hatte. 

„Es ist eine Schande, dass Winnetou mich nicht schon eher besucht hat“, keuchte ich schließlich, noch völlig außer mir, „an diese Art von Begrüßung könnte ich mich gewöhnen...“


End file.
